


It was always you....

by Just_that_radomn_girl_13



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: #Mammamia, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_that_radomn_girl_13/pseuds/Just_that_radomn_girl_13
Summary: Sam goes back to Kalokairi but he goes back divorced,he sees donna after 9 years after there separation...him and donna start hanging out more because shopie gets more attached onces his sons are there with him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sam and donna fanfiction on there 9 years later reuniting to see if they could get back together and raise his possible daughter and his 2 sons

Sam got off the boat with his to sons,as he was walking up to the villa sophia he saw a little girl with long blonde curls and blue eyes

As he got to the front desk the little girl approached him "Hi! I'm shopie" she said to him while smiling 

"Hello sweetie is there anyone here that can check me in?" He asked

"Yes my mommy will be right here she is busy cleaning her office" she tells them once again

Donna walks up behind him shock and pale as a ghost "sam....?" She asked in Terror and shock

As I turn around i see donna looking at me with hurt and anger in her eyes witch I completely understand after our mishaps 9 years ago "donna?" I replie back

"Why are you here Sam after you know what happens between us?" She asked me

As I step towards her replying back "donna I'm sorry I didn't expect you to be here and we need to talk about you know what"

She steps back away from me saying "Sam there's completely nothing to talk about ok"

"Ok I understand Donna can you just please check me in?" I ask calmly 

As I look up she is checking me in and giving me a key

"Here Sam its room 346 up the stairs to your left" she tells me calmly back 

I nod and try to say thank you but being intruppted by Sophie 

"Mommy can we go play in my room and can his sons come to?" Sophie askes excitedly

"I'll come play baby girl but his sons can't come they have unpacking to do ok" donna says back to her

"Wait let me get this stragiht this is your daughter" I ask her in complete thickness

Yes" she tells me back and picking Sophie up "now I have to go make yourselfs at home" she tells me again while walking up to sophies room

I pick up Jake and jack and walk up to my room,as I shut the door behind and set the boys on the bed to tuck them in for there nap, I go to the balcony and sit in a chair questioning myself.

"That's donnas daughter? I asked my self confused


	2. Don't let go just yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam draws a picture of donna and him as a family...amd after a few minutes Sam cradles Sophie and jack while donna cradles jake

As I'm sitting on the balcony I start to draw a picture of me and donna as a family and out of now where a big gush of wind nicks it out of my hand..

"No" I shout running down stairs because donna is there,as I'm standing there I see donna picking it up in shock telling me to come here,I walk over to her to see what she wants

"Sam....what is this?why do you have this?" She asked me breathless

"Donna its you....as I gulp and me" I tell her in worryness 

"Sam why did you do this" she still asked me in hurtfulness this time though

"Donna I was just sketching I'm sorry" i tell her in sorrow

"Its fine sam" she tells me as she handed the picture to me,then she turned around and started to walk away

"Donna I asked her" as she stops and turns around to say

"Yes sam?"

"Can we....i have one last hug please" I asked her begging buy hideing the begging 

"I guess" she tells me in relife

We both share a hug and as I hug her i can tell her heart racing

"I gotta go clean sam" she says as she let's go

"Bye donna" I tell her but she is already gone

I hear Sophie,Jake and jack giggling there heads off on the balcony of my room,I smile softly 

"Sam?" Sophie asked me 

I shake my head from day dreaming and realize that the giggling has stopped,"yes" i ask her as I sit down 

Next thing I know she sits in my lap "can...you hold me please?" She asked me crying

"Sophie what's wrong" I asked her while holding her and in worry

"Jake asked me where my dad was" she tells me still crying, "where is he Sophie" I ask her willingly 

"That's the point sam...i don't know my mom... told me he left before I was born" she tells me between sniffles

As I hold her closer "oh honey it's alright who ever he is..he has messed up real bad" i tell her confidently 

"Sam I wish you were my dad" she tells me sad and happy at the same time 

"That's nice Sophie" I say looking up to my right and see donna walking over to sit 

Jake and jack come racing down the stairs rushing to donna and i,Jack sits beside me while Jake is sitting in donnas lap.

"Donna" Jake asked her happily 

"Yes sweerheart" she replied back,witch made my heart melt

"I like you...i wish I had a mommy like you and I wish my daddy could marry you" he tells me

" wow son that's to far" I tell him

"Well I wish I had a son like you to" she tells him and I could tell she is shocked a 9 year old knows this

"I got a question ms donna" he asked her once again to excited

"Yes Jake" she asked him brefliey 

"Where is sohpie daddy at?" He asked confused

"Son don't ask her that" I tell him then realize sohpie has fallen asleep so I still rock her

"Its ok....well he lives far away and he left before I had her" she tells him sadly and she has a tear down her cheek 

"Oh miss donna I'm so sorry" Jake tells her as he hugged her tightly

"Oh! It's fine sweetheart...you didn't know" she tells him calmly while she starts to rock him

"Donna who is Sophie father" I ask her 

"Sam....theres something I have to tell you" she tells me in sadness and she starts sweating

"What is it?" I ask her confusingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does donna say to him?


	3. Im What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and donna have put the kids to bed already and they donna finally tells him about Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is bad I know....but this is just for fun ok, And in my fansty donna used protection with bill and Harry but she didn't with Sam because they were going to fast....so if you don't want to read it now bye bye
> 
> Here is the ages 
> 
> Donna-29  
> Sam-29  
> Sohpie-9  
> Jake-8  
> Jack-6

After we put the kids down for bed we sit on the balcony and start talking

"Donna what is it?" I asked her calmly and with my eyes soften 

"Sam you are her........dad" she tells me in a whisper

"I'm her what? I ask her angrily 

"Your her father ok!" She yells at me

"How do you even know!" I yell back at her

"Because you were the last person I ever slept with and after you left i stopped having sex!" She yelled once again

"When were you ever going to tell me huh!?" I yell louder but with anger in me

"I wasn't going to ok!" She yells

"So you were going to let our daughter grow up not knowing her father!" I yell at her

"Maybe I was sam!" She yells at me 

I get up and look at her in the eyes "who did you sleep with before me!" I yell at her

" bill and Harry! Like I told you I used protection with them" she yelled at me

"Why didn't you with me?" I yell at her 

"Ok let me get this straight,we were going to fast and got carried away ok!" I yell at her

"Ok" I yell at her

"I don't know why your going off on me now! I really dont" she yells at me 

"Oh I'm going off because I wish you told me about this" I yell at her

"I wish I did to but it's to late!" She yells at me

"I guess we all wish that right!" I yells at her

"What ever Sam I gotta go" she yells at me as she walks out

"Donna...." I say as I grab her arm

"What" she tells,me calmly 

"I'm sorry I left you please forgive me?" I tell her softly 

"Sam I forgave you 9 years ago after what happened because I still love you" she yells me softly

I put my hands around her waist and next thing you know I'm kissing her passionately 

She puts her hands on my chest and kisses me back

"Mommy why are you kissing sam?" Sophie asked us

We both stop and see Sophie and jake awake 

"Yeah daddy why are you kissing miss donna" jake asks us 

"Sophie this is your dad" she tells Sophie calmly

Sophie runs and jumps into my arms "daddy"

I hold her back "Sophie I'm so sorry" I tell her calmly 

As I look up from sophie embrace I see donna smiling at us 

I put Sophie down and she asks us a question

"But why were you to still kissing?" She asked us confused

"Were getting back together" donna and I say at the same time

Jake gets up and hugs Sophie " I always wanted a big sister! Now I can protect you" jake says excitedly 

I look over at donna and whisper in her ear "so are we dating again?" I ask her seductively 

"Yes I'm giving you a chance" she says while smiling softly

"Your even hotter at 29" I tell her smiling 

"You are to" She says smiling agian


	4. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and donna sit down with Sophie and they have a conversation

Sophie sits infront of me and donna "daddy...  
Why did you leave mommy" she asked crying

"Baby something happened in new york" I tell her calmly as i wipe her tears away

"Did you want to leave her?" She asked still crying

"No baby of course not....i love Your mom more than anything plus i didn't know she was pregnant with you until now" I still tell her 

"Sophie its not his fault" donna tells her

"I know mommy I'm just wondering" Sophie tells her softly 

"But daddy did you want to leave her?" She asked me softly 

"No I didn't leaving your mom was the biggest mistake of my life..but now I'm happy" I tell her while smiling 

Sophie gets up and hugs me tightly "goodnight daddy I love you" she tells me sleepily 

I hug her back "good night babygirl"

As Sophie walks up the stairs i look at donna smiling

"What's that face" She asked me confused 

I hold her close "I'm happy" I tell her

"I love you sam" she tells me happily 

"I love you to donna" I tell her calmly 

"Daddy" all three kids are crying from my room

"Go see what they want" She tells me

I run upstairs to tuck them in but when I get back donnas gone,so I go down to the beach and see her crying 

"What's wrong baby" I ask her as I sit beside her

"I'm just wondering if this is a mistake to you because I don't want it to be" she tells me crying

"Donna baby this has been my dream...you....Sophie....and my sons,you are like a mother to them" I tell her confidently 

"Really" she asked me

"Yes" I tell her as I stand up,and hold out my hand for her to get up

"Thanks" she says as she holds my hand walking up to the courtyard 

"You ready to put presents under the tree?" I ask her

"Yes I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas" She tells me

37 minutes later after put gifts under the tree for jake,Jack and Sophie 

 

"Lets go to your room and got to sleep" I tell her softly and sleepily 

"Yeah let's go" she says as we get into her bedroom 

I lay down on the left side "goodight my love" I tell her

"Goodnight" she says as she let's down on the right side

As we are laying down I rap my arm around her waist and hold her close


	5. Chapter 5

"Mommy daddy wake up it's Christmas morning" all three kids yelled as they jumped on the bed

"Were up....were up" we both said

"Miss donna is it alright of we call you mommy?" Jack and Jake asked politely 

"If you want to babies" donna told them softly 

"We want to!" They both yelled 

"Lets go downstairs I think y'all have gifts down there" I told them softly

We all made it down stairs to the living room and the kids faces lit up

"Santa came!" Sohpie yelled excitedly 

"Merry Christmas" I told them

"Oooh mommy daddy your under a mistletoe you have to kiss" Sophie and Jake told us

Donna and I looked up and then at each other and smiled at each other,and we both leaned in and kissed

We both stopped as we heard them giggling 

"What's so funny you three" I asked them smiling 

"Oh nothing" Sophie and Jake said

"Here mis-mommy" jack handed donna a gift

As I see her open it her face lights up

"Its a family portrait of me,you,sam,Sophie and jake" she told me,"when did you do this?"

"Last night when you were asleep" I told her

"I love it" she said hugging me

I lay back and hold her in my arms as we watch the 3 kids open there Christmas gift

Sophie opens a gift and it is a picture of her and Jake She jumps up and hugs me "thank you daddy"

I hug her back saying "How did you know it was me?" I ask her

"Oh come on daddy who else would have drawn this?" She tells me

I tickle her "you little stinker"

"Daddy...stop it tickles" she says laughing 

"Yall go play with yells toys ok" I tell her

They all run into the courtyard and start playing

"Merry Christmas baby" I tell her

"Merry Christmas sam" donna tells me happily


	6. Sophie and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Jack have siblings time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm sorry I haven't posted you know how school is but this is going to be a radomn but short one because I still have homework so enjoy!
> 
> Your playing as Sophie also it's 2 years later
> 
> Sophie-11  
> Jake-10  
> Jack-8  
> Donna-31  
> Sam-31

Jake and I ran upstairs to play with our gifts while mommy and daddy went out on a date, it basically was a race but just for fun

"Sophie come on hurry up!" Jake said excitedly

"I'm coming....im coming"I told him as a crashed into the room falling down

He sits down beside me and starts playing with me  
"Sophie..?" He asked me

"Yeah what is it" I told him Softly

"Do you ever think mommy and daddy will ever get married?" He asked me as he played with his cars

"Well Jake think about it....they known each other for a long time and that's up to them,we don't know what the feature holds for them" I told him as j brushed my dolls hiar

"I hope they do...dont you?" He asked me as he played the toy piano

"Of course I do...i know we might be young to know this but i see the way they look at each other,so it's a 50 50 chance for them to get married" I told him as I put my hiar up

(2 hours later after playing and talking )

"What would you do if they got married?" He asked me once more

"Like i said I would be so happy if they did get married" I tell him as I noticed my mom and dad walking in

"If who got married" my dad ask me in confusion

"If y-" I was cut off by Jake

"If you to got married" he told them softly

"Come one you little squirt time for bed" my mom told me picking me up

I see Sam pick up Jake while saying "Goodnight sophie"

"Goodnight sam" I tell him while giving a hug then letting go

"Goodnight sweetheart" he tells my mom while giving her a kiss

Me and my mom walk out to go to my room

Sam and Jake  
\------------------------

"Daddy I wish you would marry miss donna....i mean mommy" he tells me calmly

"Well good thing I am tommrow after noon" I tell him as I take out the box and show him the ring

"Daddy really" I ask him crying in joy

"You know it" I tell him as I put the ring up


	7. i want you to marry sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the past two years since donna and sam reunited sophie and jake wanted there parents to get married but when sophie tells her mom why it might just happen
> 
> your playing as sophie

i layed down in bed asking my mom a question "mommy will you and sam ever get married yall are perfect for each other mommy" i ask her

"well honey its when ever he pops the question but im sure he wont" she tells me as she kissed my head goodnight

"oh" i said almost crying

my mom closed my door and went down to her door 

i layed there in bed and jumped to see sam walking in without closing the door

"hey sweetheart" he told me as he sat in the chair beside my end 

"daddy?" i ask him as i sit up

"yeah its me,i have to tell you something but you cannot tell you mom please" he tells me with a smile on his face 

"i promise what is it" i ask him excitedly 

"im going to propose to your mom tonight" he tells me with once again another smile on his face 

"really" i ask him almost yelling

"yes" he tells me as he walks out the door,"goodnight babygirl" 

"goodnight daddy" i tell him laying back down

he shuts the door and walks off


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam propose to donna
> 
> playing as sam and part of donna at the end

"i hope she says yes" i tell my self as i finished scattering the rose petals on the sand

i look up to see jake running down the stairs to the beach "daddy did you like the way i set the dinner table up?" he asked me out of breath

"yes you did a great job,now go upstairs and play i have to go get donna" i tell him while giving him a wink

"good luck" he told me as he ran really fast to his room

i walked up the stairs myself to donna's room and knock on her door "babe its me" i tell her nervously

she opened the door with a smile on her face "hey" she told me still smiling

i give her a kiss on the cheek and held her hand " your going to love t he surprise

"i cant wait to see it and you really didn't have to do this sam" she told me honestly

"well tonight is going to be a night to remember" i told her as we reached the last step that lead down to the beach

as i turn to look at her,she is smiling "sam....." she tells me breathless

i pull her chiar out as she sits down

"do you like it" i ask her as i sit across from her

"i.....love it" she told me happily

25 minutes later after

(all of me starts playing)

i get up and take her hand in my, i put my hands around her waist as she put her arms around my neck holding each other colse

"i love you" she said in a whisper

'donna you are the best thing that has ever happened to me i cant imagne my life without you" i told her smileing

"sam what are you saying" she asked me in worry and scaredness

"I found the reason of my smile, the day I found you. Will you let me be the reason for your smile?  
You are the one I wanted to find, to tell that I need you all my life.  
Only you, you’re the only thing I’ll see forever. In my eyes, in my words, and in everything I do  
I love you the same way I learned to ride a bike; frightened but reckless.  
Because every long lost road, led me to where you are; others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, guiding me on my way, in to your loving arms, this much I know is true. God bless the broken road that led me straight to you.  
I love you just the way you are.  
Having you by my side is what completes me and leaving u years ago was my mistake but i love you more than ever" i tell her as i get on one knee

as i did i heard her gasp

"Donna Marie Sherdian will you marry me?" ask her

"yes" she yelled almost crying as i slid the ring on her finger

as i got up off my knee i grapped her waist and gave her a passionate kiss as she kissed me back

"lets go tell the kids" it told her

"ok" she said smiling as i put my arm around her and walked up the stone stiars


	9. suprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sophie and jake had a few suprise planned while there parents were gone

"mommy daddy come here" sophie yelled

we opened the door and saw this

 

"oh my-" donna got cut off

"thats not all" sophie said grabbing our hand while jake lead the way

he opend the door to jacks room

"guys when did you do this" i asked them

"well dad we wanted to suprsie mom and u since ya know" she told me while wilging her eye brows

"did they know"she asked me in shyness

"well yeah they did" i told her as i grapped her hand

"enough chitty chat its time for the last suprsie" jake told us

"theres more" she asked in excitment

"yep" he told us

we finally made it to donnas room but i was still confused because i didnt have one but this awnserd my question

donna opend the door this time and almost fainted

"guys who helped you" donna and i asked

"marcos" sophie said

"ive should have know,but this is all right?" she asked them

"well no theres one more that marcos finshed before yall came up" jake told us

"oh geze" we both said as we walked to where they were leading us

the door was already opened but what they had planned shocked us

"guys what is this" i asked them

"its a room for when yall have a little sister for us" they both told us

"wow wow wow guys thats to quick" donna told them

"your not saying no" sophie said 

"ok we might early on into our marrige ok'' we told them

"so when are yall getting married marcos already got the decorations" jake told us

"jake how did you know i was going to say yes" donna asked him laughing

"oh come on you know you cant resit my dad" jake said running off with sophie

"come on babe" i told her as i held her hand

we got up and walked to our room,i shut the door behind us

"when do you want to get married" i asked her

"in 2 months is that okay with you"

"of course" i said as i hugged her tight

she hugged me back while saying ''i love you sam''

"i love you to donna" i told her as we kissed the night away with the kids in bed


	10. the big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its there big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im not trying on these i got grouned so im on my school computer.......comment wut u think

we all waited at the end of the aslie and i looked up to see my wife-to-be smilng at me,as she stood infront of me she grapped my hands and said this exctaly

 

 

> You are my very best friend, my once-in-a-lifetime. You’re the love of my life.
> 
> The day that we met will never leave my memory. I didn’t know yet, but it was your birthday. We were all dressed up for Halloween. You sat down right beside me at Fox and Fiddle, wearing nothing but a white shirt, socks and underwear, looked at me and said, ‘Hi, I’m Sam’. Confidence like you had pants on. Right away, I knew you were very special.,The next day, one of our very good friends, Rosie told me that when I left the table for a few moments, you said I was the girl you were going to marry. I laughed hearing that, thinking of how cute and cheeky you were. You had a cautious cockiness, a handsome smile, and an intriguing persistence. We had just met. Yet, here we are...We fell together, We fell fast and we fell hard. It was overwhelming, but in a heartbeat, you showed me in everything that you did and everything you still do, there was no question, you were my person...I knew how fortunate I was to see a side of you that nobody else has ever seen before. With that realization, I also knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life cherishing and protecting that part of you.Sam, you allow me to be exactly who I am meant to be without hesitation and have never asked me to change. You have helped me be more grounded and find calmness in myself. I know that it is not only my job to love you, but to also make sure that you feel unconditionally supported as the person you are and choose to be. I will always work toward doing that.,I promise to hold your heart tenderly and protect it fiercely.  
>  I promise to always laugh with you and to also take the time to talk about the important things.  
>  I promise to listen, not just listen, but to hear you.  
>  I promise to be supportive, loyal and to be honest with you.  
>  I promise to cherish, value and protect the families that we have, the family that we are becoming and the family that we have yet to come.  
>  I promise to comfort you when the Jays lose and to cheers a beer with you when they win.  
>  I promise to snuggle you every night and be yours and yours only..Everything in life takes work and unconditional effort and I promise you that I will never stop working on us...Since day one we have shared something that I never could’ve imagined existed. You are the calm to my crazy. My big spoon, sometimes little spoon. You are the one I think of constantly and cannot wait to see when apart from,Thank you for choosing me. I choose you for all of my yesterday’s, especially my today, the days to come and past that...I love you. You’re my everything.
> 
> i almost cried and i knew she noticed but i looked her in the eyes and said this
> 
> **_I, Sam Carmichale, love you,  Donna Sherdian, with all my heart. You are my best friend, my one and only Buzzy._ **  
>  **_Since I was 19 there has never been a doubt in my mind that one day I will make you my wife, and today here we stand._ **  
>  **_Over the past 9  years knowing but 3 together we have grown together and learnt a lot about each other and I look forward to spending the rest of my life learning a lot more with you._ **  
>  **_I promise to always be there for you, support you, to always make your life fun and never boring, to show you love, to tell you everyday just how beautiful you are._ **  
>  **_I love you so much it is hard to put into words._ **  
>  **_When I hold you, it is not tight enough. When I kiss you, it is not passionate enough._ **  
>  **_Even my most passionate kisses don’t come close to show you how much you mean to me._ **  
>  **_You are my Wonder Woman, my Little Mermaid, my Goddess and my Queen._ **  
>  **_When you run up and throw your arms around me, I know that you feel the same as I do and that is the best feeling in the world._ **  
>  **_I am completely happy and never want that feeling to end._ **  
>  **_So I stand here today in front of these witnesses, our friends and family, staring into your amazing big green eyes, to ask you a very important question;_ **  
>  **_Will you, Donna Sherdian, my best friend, my lover, my soulmate and my partner-in-crime be my lawful wedded wife?_ **
> 
> **_"_** i got something for sophie'' i said as i got on one keen
> 
> she walked up to me smiling
> 
> "Sophie sherdian,i never imanged having a daughter ever...but it turned out for 9 years i did and i will never leave you or you mom agian i know that was a mistake but now i come with two sons and a daughter,thats all i need you and your mom made my life more better than it was before but i want to promise you that i will never hurt or be mean to your mom i will always be there if you need a shoulder because im your dad...if a boy hurts you i will grab my shotgun and hurt them..but i want to make all these promises to you with this promise ring" 
> 
> i told her as i slid the ring on her finger,then she went back to her mom
> 
> **_"_** do you Sam carmichale take donna to be your lawful wedded wife?'' the presit asked me 
> 
> "i do" i told her smiling
> 
> "do you Donna Sherdian take sam to be you lawful wedded husband" he asked her
> 
> i looked at her and she told me " i do"
> 
> we both put the rings on 
> 
> "i now pronuce you husband and wife,sam you may kiss you bride" he told me
> 
> i grapped her by the face and gave her a kiss and she kissed me back
> 
>  


	11. after the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after packing the stuff from the wedding sam and donna walk along the quite and peaceful beach
> 
> im having a sence but its not going to be sexual like i found some stories

Marcos just finshed packing the wedding venu up so the beach was clear it was just after 12 oclock at night so i decied to take my wife down to the beach to walk

"hey baby lets take a walk" i told her as i took her hand in my

she put her head on my shoulder and i knew something was wrong

we finally made it to the beach so we walked a bit longer

"baby whats wrong" i asked her in worry

''nothing i...i " she paused as i kissed her,i stoppeed to look her in the eyes and she gave me her smile

''what was that for" she asked me

"come to our room i got a suprise" i told her seductively

"okay" she told me as she smiled

 

upstiars

\----------------------

i graped her arm and pulled her into the room

she was laughing she had her hiar in her face so i wiped it out of her face

''baby ssh'' i told her smiling 

"okay" she told me

i put my arms around her waist as she put hers around my neck,i leaned in and kissed her

she took my shirt off and my pants i did the same to her as i pushed her on the bed

"my god your bueatiful" i told her...she had a lace black underwear on

"shut up and kiss me" she told me smiling

so i did we made love until we fell asleep

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

i woke up and went out the door half-naked luckyly i stopped to put sams button up shirt on but i didnt button it as i was putting it on i heard sam mumble something in his sleep

"oh donna" he said in his sleep

i laughed as i walked down to the kitchen

in the kitchen  
\-----------------

as i was fliping the eggs i felt a pair of arms around me

"good moring bueatiful" he told me

i turned around and smile at him ''hey baby'' i told him

he gave me a hug ''what are you doing'' he asked me

''nothing'' i said as i hugged him back

''i love you'' he told me as he smiled

''i love you to hon'' i told him

''so baby what are you doing'' i asked him

'' whatching my wife'' he told me

i caught him looking up and down at me and i smiled at him

''why are you stareing at me like that'' i asked him

''im happy'' he told me 

he grapped me by the face and kissed me agian


	13. jakes and sophies birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake and sophie was born on the same month and day so were here to celabrate there party

our mom and dad were just finishing putting our decorations up as they called us over we smiled

 

''oh my mommy and daddy'' jake said smiling

''happy birthday my loves'' they told us

 

3 hours later of eating and opeing gifts

 

''babygirl here''sam told me as he handed me a box

i opened it and smiled

''thank you daddy'' i said as i hugged him tightly

''her jake'' they told us smiling

they both hugged us and went off

''baby i cant belive valetines day is tommrow'' sam told my mom smiling

''i know'' she told him back


	14. Chapter 14

on my previous chapter it was feburay 13 sophies and jakes birthhday so tommrows valitines day its going to be special plus i made chapter 13 short because it was 10:00n and i have school and have to get up at 4 oclock am and be there by 6 so yeah sorry for not much details i was tired


	15. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i would never do nothing sexual but down in here there is but not that detailed so sorry if the s** scene is not what you wanted

''good morning sunshine'' Sam told Donna while smiling 

''Happy Valentine's Day baby'' Donna told him giggling

''Did you enjoy your sleep?'' sam asked her softly

''yeah i did...how long have you been up?'' she asked him while sitting up

''for quite a while but here's your Valentine's gift'' he told her softly while smiling

 

To the love of my life,

I love so much about you that it is hard to pick just a couple of things out. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you smile. I even love it when you make me mad and don't know why. I love how when you upset me, you try so hard to make it better. I am so much in love with you that I think of you only every single minute of the day and wish that I was with you! I can't stand to be without you for even a second. You have truly turned me into myself. Before you, nobody allowed me to be me. You have allowed me to open up my heart and trust again. You have allowed me to smile and be happy again. And for that I love you. I thank you and I will forever cherish our memories and I know there are many more to come.

i couldn't ask for a better wife,i'm thankful that you trusted me again after what had have happened between us....yes we got married quickly but i'm finally happy

Sam xx

she looked up and sam and smiled ''Thank you baby,here is your gift'' she told him happily

sam took her gift and opened it

it was a picture of sam her and there three kids and on the back what he read made him cry

Sam,you are the one who made me happy and ever since you walked back into my life Sophie has been so happy,

 I have always thought of ways to express my love for you and the way you have changed my world completely. After much thought, I have finally come up with the best idea to convey my feelings for you. Therefore, here I am writing a love letter to you. You must be stunned but this is how I can best express my love for you. Sweetheart, after even a few months of wedding I have realized that no other person would have fitted the role in my life as you do. I know ours was not a love marriage and I had my apprehensions. However, today, I am proud to b your wife. Surely, we have had enough of differences in this short period of time, but those little fights and bickering have only made our love go strong. Today, I know that we are just made for each other; sweetheart I am sorry, if I have ever unknowingly hurt you. That was not at all intentional and I can fill up the bruise with all my love. Thank you for being there with me through every thick and thin, I cannot imagine a life without you now.  
Love you now and forever.

Donna xxx

''oh donna'' sam told her as tears rolled down his face

donna wiped his tears away, they both turn as they hear 3 little knocks 

''come in'' Donna said 

all three kids come rushing in and jumped into the bed

''here mommy'' Jake said softly handing her a card

as donna read it,it almost made her cry

 

Dear Donna,

I'm finally old enough to understand what happened between my mother and father but you have been more a mother to me and my brother than my actual mom has,i'm glad that my wish came true of you being my mom...You have made my dad so happy over the past 3 years and i'm really happy to see him happy...him finding out he had a daughter made his life 10x's better and i know that for sure..You have hung out with us so much that when i turn a teenager that i still will because these moments you have with your parents only happen once,I was actually scared when my dad came here knowing my mother had left us hurt me more than ever but you eased the pain she casued on us...i love you like my real mother because to me you are my real mom.

Jake xx

''oh baby i love it'' Donna said as sh hugged him

''dad this is for you'' Jake said as he handed his dad a card to

Dear Dad,

Thank you dad for everything you have done for us i really couldn't ask for a better dad..You and Donna are the best parents i could ever ask for,Every boy wants a perfect father. He wants the man who acts as protector when things go bump in the night, who teaches him out to break in a baseball glove and how to shave, who gives him advice on women, and who becomes a friend and confidant later in life.I know you and Donna may have yall's arguments but they never got out of hand...Sophie Jack and I love yall both so much.

Jake xx

''Thank you jake i love it'' Sam said smiling

''Daddy here'' sophie said handing him a card

 as sam opened it he read it aloud

Dear,Daddy

Thank you for being the best dad ever..You had made my Mom and I very happy over the past 2 years and i'm even more happy becasue i know when i get a boyfriend and when he hurts me i have a dad and 2 little brothers that will protect me for mostly every thing...I remember about a year ago it was storming really bad and i was scared so you came in and held me and told me it was going to be okay.I need to enjoy these moments while i can because these's father daughter moments only happens once so im saying thank you again for protecting me and my mommy..

Sophie xx

Sophie gave Sam a hug and then ran out with Jake and Jack to go play in the courtyard

Sam pushed donna back on the bed and climbed on top of her

''Can this be my Valentines gift to'' Sam asked giving her a cheeky smile

''Sure why not'' Donna said softly but happily

Sam slowly entered Donna and he did it slowly,Sam covered her mouth with his and started to go faster and harder as he did he slid his tongue into her mouth as  she did the same, Sam slowly withdrew his wife and pulled her on top of him,as donna straddle his hands above his head he put his hands on her hips and she moved her thrusts quicker, as she finally arched her back,pushing further down his length she felt her Earth-Shattering orgasm erupt threw her lower body,donna got off of him as he rapped his arms around her and held her tight

''this was the best gift i could ever ask for'' sam told donna in a whisper

''same here'' Donna whisperd

''i love you sweetheart'' sam told her happily

''and i love you'' she whispered

next thing you know they both drifted asleep

 

 

\---------------------------------

sorry it took me so long to get this up i have had a lot of school work to get done this week along christmas just around the corner...i also have a lot of family stuff topping on my plate


	16. This is for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idkkkkkkkk

Sam sat down by the kids as they watched Donna go onto the stage of the local bar

''this is for you baby'' donna said nervously but smiling

sam chuckled as donna began to sing 'all i want'

''All I want is nothing more

To hear you knocking at my door  
'Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die as a happy women I'm sure'' donna sang as she slowly swayed her hips to the music

''When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside  
I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side'' donna still sang

''But If you loved me  
Why did you leave me'' donna sang almost crying,as she looked back up sam had tears in his eyes

''Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
All I need is  
To find somebody  
I'll find somebody Ooh oh, Ooh oh, Ooh oh ,Ooh oh'' Donna sang

''Cause you brought out the best of me  
A part of me I'd never seen  
You took my soul wiped it clean  
Our love was made for movie screens but If you loved me Why did you leave me Take my body,Take my body All I want is,All I need is To find somebody I'll find somebody Ooh oh,Ooh oh,Ooh oh,Ooh oh,Ooh oh,Ooh oh'' donna finished singing 

sam got up and walked to donna ''im so sorry donna i never knew you felt that way'' sam told her as he held her close

''sam its fine im happy were back and we have 3 amazing kids'' donna told him confidently as they both sat down

''mommy daddy'' all three kids yelled as sophie sat in sams lap and jack and jake sat in donnas

''yeah our kids'' Sam said happily

they all snuggled close but when they did Sam heard a voice that shocked him

''well isnt this cozy'' Lorraine said  angrily

''mommy?'' jake said as he looked up from Donna's lap

''why are you holding my son'' Lorraine asked pissed

Lorraine grapped her oldest arm and yanked him to her

Jake refused and yelled at her

''No!'' he shouted at her causing everybody to look at them

''excuse me''Lorraine asked angrily 

''i said no!im not going anywhere with you im happy here with my dad brother sister and my mom'' jake told her sadly

''but im you mom'' Lorraine said coldly 

''no your not mom, donna is she has been there for me more than you she was there to hold me when i was scared when you were off drunk and cheating on dad....she actually fed me and took me to school,had clothes,shoes,bags and supplies,family trips,picked and toked me to school,had my lunch made and she made dad happy when you were never home you were out getting drunk and knocked up by some man that wasn't dad!'' Jake said confidentiality 

''how did you know about the affair'' Lorraine asked scared

''you forgot to pick me up from school as always so i walked home and when i walked by urs and dads room i saw you with some guy that wasn't DAD'' he yelled while crying

''you will not walk out on me Jake'' Lorraine screamed

''yes i will im 12 years old i can chose who i want to live with and i chose my dad and donna my mom'' jake said as he sat back down in Donna's lap

we looked back up and she was gone like that 


	17. last chpter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its on wattpad and we be continued on there

i'm going to end the story here it will be on wattpad,i just haven't found the time to be on here because i have school and work to do,so if you have wattpad its on there called the same thing...i have the same username....i wanna thank that one person on here to because she has keep me going and i want her to know it means alot to me if you have and if you have any ideas feel free to message me..but not right now im in class almost got caught...but im in second rn i only have 5 more to go,after 2 o'clock in the afternoon feel free at that time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad this was my first story


End file.
